Crying helps
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: The night after Meshai is shut down Yoko is upset and cry's. Hiromu finds her in the closet crying and feels guilty.


**This storie has nothing to do with my super sentai confession stories so in this fanfic how yoko confesses never happened**

**Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai or any of its characters.**

That night after shutting down messai Yoko goes into her room turns on her touch lap to the lowest and locks out Usada. "Yoko open the door!" Usada yelled but was ignored. Yoko probably didnt even hear Usada because she was sitting on her bed hold a small yellow picture frame that said mother at the top and daughter at the bottom. The picture was of Yoko and her mother on her 3rd birthday (I'm pretty sure Yoko was three when her mother was transported into hyperspace).

The last birthday she even had with her mother. Her sight started to get blurry as tears started to stream down her face like crazy. She knew the tears weren't stopping anytime soon and didn't want Usada to hear her sobs and worry even more about her. So as fast as she could she run out of her room yelling back at Usada "I'm going for a walk don't follow I wanna be alone!" But Usada knew she was hurting a lot and didn't follow cause he knows she will come to him when she's ready to talk. Yoko stops running as she's afraid of running into something because she can't see well while crying. "Hiromu you sure your ok?" She hears Nick Hiromu's buddy roid ask. 'I can't be seen like this! I gotta hide!' Yoko thought to herself. She then runs and hides in a closet.

Outside the closet

"Nick i'm fine, now leave me alone, I wanna be alone please." Hiromu says stoping near the very closet Yoko is hiding in and crying. Nick sighs and the walks off. As Hiromu starts walking away he hears sniffles coming from the closet. "Is anyone in there?" He asks knocking on the door. With no answer he begins to walk away but then turns around slowly and goes back to the closet. Again he hears sniffles so he opens the door and is shocked.

Yoko is sitting on the floor holding a yellow picture frame in her hands and tears streaming down her face like crazy. Her sad eyes looked up at him then tries to glare and says "Go away! I wanna be alone!" Hiromu begins to feel guilty. 'I broke my promise with her and made her cry...I'm the worst' Hiromu thought as he kneels down in front of her. "I'm so sorry Yoko I broke my promise and made you suffer so much." Hiromu whispered as he moves his hands to wipe away her tears but sadly more kept coming. "Geese your crying too much." He chuckled and began again whipping her tears and again failing as more kept coming. Hiromu sighs.

Hiromu then picks Yoko up bridle style in one quick swoop. Yoko squeals then says "W-What are you doing!?" Hiromu begins walking to his room and says "To watch a funny movie to get our minds off what happened." Yoko nods then looks up at Hiromu and says "i can walk you dont have to carrie me like a princess..." Hiromu ignores her and keeps walking. As they enter Hiromu's room he puts her on his bed and says "I liked carrying you like that." A light blush started to form on her cheeks. After putting in a funny movie Hiromu walks to his bed and moves Yoko over a bit and a little gasp is heard from her from his sudden movement. He then lays down and says "you can lay down if you want." Yoko decided to accept the offer and lays down close to Hiromu.

Around the middle of the movie Hiromu turns his head looking at Yoko then says "Do you hate me for breaking my promise?" His comment surprised Yoko and caused her to turn her head to look at him. " Hiromu I don't hate you we had to do what we had to do." As Hiromu turns his head back to the screen to continue watching he hears Yoko whisper "Theres no way I could ever hate you Hiromu" and Smiles. Hiromu then turns to his side again to look at Yoko then slides his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest.

His actions caused a little squeal out of Yoko as she looked up at his face. "W-What are you doing!?" Hiromu then adjusted them so he was leaning over her and both arms unwrapped themselves from Yoko's waist to both sides of her face. A deep blush started to form on Yoko's face. Hiromu laughs at her then rolls back to his spot to watch the movie. Yoko was just looked up as if he was still there then turned her head and glared at Hiromu. 'Stupid tease!' She thought. An evil grin then formed on her face as she then moved on top of Hiromu. Hiromu eyes widened as Yoko smiled down at him. She then whispered into his ear "two can tease." Then rolls back to her side.

After that the two watched the movie in silent in till the end credits. Yoko then sits up and says "Thanks Hiromu, what you did meant a lot but its getting late so i should go to bed." Hiromu didn't move for her to leave and didn't take his eyes off the credits of the movie. "Uh Hiromu could you mo-" she was cut off from Hiromu saying "Crying helps Yoko." This caught Yoko by surprise and she looks over at the picture frame on his night stand. Tears start to blur her vision again and she lowers her head. "It hurts." Yoko whispers. Hiromu sits up and places a hand on her chin lifting up her head up and asks "What hurts? Your injures from the battle or...your heart?" Yoko mouths heart then begins crying like crazy again. Hiromu doesn't know what to say so he only holds her letting her cry her little heart out.

After a while he only hears her light breathing and sniffs every now and then. He then picks her up bridle style and goes to her room. As he goes to leave he hears Yoko whisper "Don't leave me please." Hiromu looks at her and knows that if he left she would start to cry again so he sighs and walks over to her motioning her to move over for him. As he settles in the bed he looks over at Yoko who begins taking out her pony tail letting her hair fall down causing a light blush to form on his face. Yoko then lays beside him and puts one hand on his chest over his heart and the other locked around his right hand. Yoko then looks up at him and says "Thanks Hiromu, good night." And kisses him on the cheek lightly blushing then puts her head on his cheat.

The next morning~~~

When Hiromu opened his eyes the next morning he was blushing deep red. Yoko was fully on top of him arms kind of around his neck and worst of all her lips were parted and she was breathing on his neck sending shivers down his spine. "Y-Yoko we should get up before someone sees us." With that Yoko opens her eyes nods and begins to get off of him till she felt two hands on her hips holding her in place. "I can't get up if your hold me Hiromu." Yoko said looking over at him. Hiromu then moves his hands to her face bringing it close his. Hiromu presses his lips onto Yoko's for a light kiss.

After they parted they just started into each others eyes in till they heard a knock at the door startling them both. "Yoko are you up? I just wanna know if your ok." Ryuji asked from the other side of the door. "Yah I'm fine Ryuji I am just gotten lay in bed for a little but longer k." Yoko replied surprisingly calm. "Ok if you need anything I'm here for you and that goes for Hiromu too." That caused Yoko to look down at Hiromu and smile. "Thanks Ryuji and I know" After they heard Ryuji walk away Yoko lowered her head to kiss Hiromu again. They stopped when they heard another knock at the door. "Tell Hiromu that Nick is going crazy looking for him." With that Ryuji walked away again. "Oh my god how did he know?!" Hiromu asked when Yoko only hid her face in his chest. Yoko then thinks 'Yes crying does help' and a small smiles appears on her lips as she continued to hid her face.

**Done! How was it?**


End file.
